In the U.S., 99% of households possess at least one television. Television is on in the average U.S. home for over 6 hours a day. About 250 billion hours of television are observed in the U.S. each year. 56% of Americans pay for some sort of cable television each year. About 6 million videos are rented daily in the U.S. Viewers of visual media often encounter unexplained migraines, nausea, and headaches.